1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet systems for use by persons when no permanent toilet facilities are available and, more specifically, to such systems that include a bag-like receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable toilets may be used in locations where no permanent toilet facilities are available, such as at outdoor construction or work sites, campsites, or outdoor events. A typical portable toilet comprises a generally conventional toilet seat mounted above a tank or similar receptacle and may be enclosed for privacy. Most portable toilets are large, bulky and heavy and therefore inconvenient and costly to transport and store. They are also expensive to purchase, limited in their disposal options, costly and inconvenient to clean and are subject to residual accumulation of noxious odors and dangerous germs. A need exists for portable toilets that are more economical, are more readily transported and stored, do not require cleaning and do not lead to the accumulation of noxious odors and dangerous germs.
In partial response to this need, disposable toilets that include a bag-like receptacle, a foldable receptacle, or similarly compact receptacle have been developed. The common concept underlying these toilets is that the receptacle functions as a liner for collecting waste inside a rigid or collapsible supporting structure. Following use, the receptacle can be removed from the structure for disposal. The receptacle may have a closure to seal the waste inside it before disposal. Such disposable bag-like receptacles suffer from a number of problems. For example, because most of these receptacles consist of little more than standard light weight garbage bags with or without drawstring closures, the bags themselves are highly susceptible to breakage or tearing and the resulting unintended discharge of their noxious contents. Even if the bags are not torn or broken they are highly susceptible to leakage either through the insecure drawstring or other seepage. Such potential for leakage or rupture makes these bags inappropriate for disposal in normal trash receptacles after use. In addition, even under the most favorable of circumstances the migration of odors from such bags makes their storage, even for short periods of time, highly problematic at best. It is also highly likely for a user's hands to become soiled from waste that rubs off from the neck of the receptacle. The use of such toilets is thus largely limited to situations in which the user is able to quickly dispose of the receptacle after use and does not need to transport it to a disposal site.
Fluid containment bags that can be used by pilots, workers in the field and others who have no immediate access to fixed urinal facilities are known. These bags are not designed for admission of fecal waste. One such urinal bag is the BRIEF RELIEF.TM. bag sold by American Innotek, Inc. of Escondido, Calif. and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,139. It has a flattened, rectangular shape with a funnel in the top edge for receiving urine. No specific provision is made in such bags for the added odor control requirement created by the collection of fecal waste nor is subsequent bag security as significant of a concern. The narrow end of the funnel extends into the bag and terminates at a flutter valve. The BRIEF RELIEF.TM. bag also includes a super absorbent hydrophilic polymer that forms a gel upon contact with urine, which combined with the one way valve and closure, forms a secure means of sequestering liquids. The above-referenced patent also notes that polymer granules may be mixed with fragrances to mask odors, enzymes to break down the urine, or biocides to minimize growth of bacteria and other microorganisms.
It would be desirable to provide an economical disposable toilet system for receipt of liquid and solid waste that includes a receptacle that can be stored compactly and that a user can securely seal and readily transport to a disposal location after use without soiling his hands or experiencing the unpleasant and unsanitary effects of fluid, vapor or odor leakage. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.